


Omega!Dick Week Day 6: Accidental Pregnancy

by aLady



Series: My All!Dick One-Shot [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gangbang, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, Pregnant Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: I can't find a good title lolTitans!Dick and Slade.泰坦大少跟鐘叔Dick finds out he's pregnant after he throw himself to the jail. Some Alphas in the jail want to gangbang him. What will Dickie do?迪克在把自己丟進監獄裡面進修後發現自己懷孕了，有些人想要輪他，迪克該怎麼辦呢？Used some Titans S2E11’s dialogue.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Original Male Character(s), Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: My All!Dick One-Shot [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867222
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Omega!Dick Week





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I ain't a English speaker.  
> Chapter 2 is Chinese version of this story.

Dick Grayson is in a bad mood. Since he was fucked by Deathstroke, his body changed a lot. He took the COCP after his rapist left. He shouldn’t be pregnant, but life is a bitch. He, Dick Grayson, the former Detective of Detroit Police Department, the former Boy Wonder, is pregnant IN THE DAMNED PRISON!!

He feels like shit.

He planned to fly far far away from people, he was supposed to fly to Greenland, yet he instead decided to assault the federal officers to avoid his friends from harm. He would listen to Slade: live alone, die alone and never see his friends again. That’s how he got into jail.

The correctional officers were annoyed by Dick because he’s an Omega. Omega prisoners are troublesome, they go into heat one week a month, which means they need some inhibitor to keep them calm. They always think that if these Omegas in heat, then get a fuck can solve everything instead of use inhibitors.

And the most important thing is Dick doesn’t want to corporate. They offered him a single cell far from those trouble makers, but he refused to become their Omega slut. “You were a Detective, a good Omega, why are you here? Anyway, we’re very lonely because we’re stuck here to keep our eyes on you Omega prisoners, if you help us to calm our needs, we will treat you better, and no one else in this prison will hurt you.” 

“I’m out of the business of helping people.” Dick didn’t give a shit, so they had no choice but to throw him to a quad cell.

Everything was alright, except for his stomach, he always wanted to puke, feeling vomiting. He thought it was because they didn't give him good food, and the other Omega boss wanted him to die cause he was a Detective. He thought it was a pressure problem, it makes him feel sick but it’s okay. The boss forced his roommates to kill him but they didn’t do it. Dick didn’t want to get into this mess, but the goddamn nice guy Dick Grayson helped his roommates to break the prison because he’s compassionate for them. 

Dick was beaten by a few Alpha correctional officers. They beat him hardly just for joyous, it was fun because they can hit Omega without any consequence, and this Omega refused their ask but helped other omega prisoners, they felt contempt. 

“Out of the business of helping people huh?” They kicked the Omega coldly so many times until they found out that Dick was bleeding, from his legs. “Shit, this Omega seems pregnant.” They sent him to the medical centre immediately because they didn’t want to be charged for letting an Omega miscarrage.

That’s why Dick is in the brig.

He never feels so fucked up, it’s shitter than scolded by Bruce. He did take COCP, why is he still pregnant? If he knew he’s carrying a pup, he would never send himself into prison. Now he has been beaten, bruises are everywhere on his body. Pains, uncomfortable, wants to vomit, wants a nest, wants his Alpha to calm him.  _ Holy crap, _ he’s really fucked up. He thinks of Bruce, Bruce’s gonna be so mad if he knows his pregnancy.

Slade is aurely laughing at him, because the only reason the COCP didn’t work, failed to kill Slade’s sperm is Slade’s super damn blood, it’s definitely because this, normal COCP failed to kill Slade’s damn sperm, and the Alpha himself certainly knows about it, so he just left Dick in the dark room, alone, with so much semem inside his hole, slicking outside from his inside.

Now he's in a brig in a prison somewhere like an idiot.

Nest, he wants a nest, but he only gets a blanket which just covers his body. He wants more blankets, he needs a big, comfortable, warm nest to nurse his pup. They don’t give him what he wishes because he didn’t help them and now he’s a pregnant Omega which means useless for fuck.

Dick cowers on the bed,  _ damn _ , he wants to go back to his home, he wants to smell Bruce’s scent, maybe Jason’s as well. He wants to read some book, or sings a few songs to antenatal training his pup,  _ oh  _ he needs some classical music now.

_ Oh, _ Dick misses them, misses Alfred’s cupcakes and Barbara’s smile, he wants to hug Rachel the pup... And the last thing he wanna admit is, he really needs Slade, his pup’s Alpha father's scent.  _ Fucking pregnancy _ , Slade is a rapist, Dick doesn’t want Slade, nor carrying the rapist’s child.  _ God _ , this is an eternal punishment of Jericho’s death.

He doesn’t want Slade, but his body is calling that with full desire.

The bed is too hard for an pregnant Omega, the temperature in the cell is too low, the smell of the air is disgusting cause there are a bunch of Alpha officers outside the door to make sure he won’t break the prison.

“Omega, it’s dinner time!” the door is opened.

Dick is too tired to move.

The officer walks close to him instead of just putting the dish on the ground like the past few days. Dick knows something is coming, and it’s definitely not a good thing. And he’s pregnancy makes him weak and out of strength. If this Alpha wants to take avenge, Dick can’t do any self-defense now.

The Alpha drags Dick’s shirt and then tears it.

“Wow, already having a big breast, will they give Alphas milk?” He releases some scent to keep Dick calm by frightened. “Hey, you guys come in, the Detective Omega’s ready to take some Alpha’s milk!”

_ Oh no,  _ Dick thinks. The bustard is calling his colleagues, he’s gonna get gangbang in the fucking prison. It’s all his fault, he shouldn't have sent himself in, he should have kept himself away from Jericho in the first place. Now he’s gonna become a whore or Alpha slut in this awful place. It shouldn't be like this…

Dick hears some steps approach.  _ damn _ , _ there are five people _ ,  _ should I be happy for there are only six people who will use my body? No thanks. _

“Our Detective Out-of-the-business-of-helping-people is willing to give us some free fuck.”

“Slut, you should agree with our purpose in the beginning.” The Officer Alpha B touches Dick’s face, Dick bites him immediately.

“Fuck, he’s biting!”

The Officer Alpha C comes to slap Dick’s face. “Fucking slut, we’re gonna fuck you into the bed. You Omegas are all slut, wanna Alpha’s cock fill your hole.”

“Knot him!”

“Milk him!”

"He hasn't been marked, maybe we should mark him."

"No, we don't, we can't mark him if you don't want to lose your job."

"Fine."

“People said pregnant Omegas are slut for Alpha’s cock.”

“No...” Dick used his full strength to defense but failed. The Alphas slap him and make him feel dizzy. 

Dick can’t move, nor find a way to avoid this situation. He’s too dazed and tired.

He hears the sound of unzip, he feels someone open his legs widely.  _ No, _ they are gonna to rape him, _ no _ , he’s unwilling, he needs his Alpha, not them. Fortunately, the black takes him away from that. 

Dick opens his eyes and finds he’s in a basement where Bruce is already there.

“It works, doesn’t it?” Bruce says with a smile.

Dick gets up hardly, and walks to his mentor. Bruce continues. “Deathstroke has taken hostages. And here you are.” 

“We had a truce. He’s not touching anybody.”

“But you.” Bruce says it quickly. Dick doesn’t respond.

“You both love Jericho. You both got him killed. A common bond of self-loathing. As long as you are both alive, you can always blame the other guy.”

“I admitted to my mistake.”

“Oh, it was very moving.” Bruce says in a mocking tone and gives him some mocking clapping.

“You think this is funny?” Dick hates Bruce’s reaction. He always does.

“It only took you five years.” Bruce’s irony is very hateful.

“Fuck you.” Dick can’t stand anymore, so he punches Bruce but just hits the air. Bruce catches his fist so quickly and then pushes him to the wall. Dick holds his belly to keep his child safe. But it still hurts.

Dick thumps again, but Bruce is too nimble, he grabs Dick’s neck so easily. Now, the Omega is full of rage, just wanna beat his dickhead mentor down. He shoots shurikens at Bruce but gets catched as he thought.

“Fighting the wrong fight again and again.” Bruce shoots shurikens back and Dick evades in a second. The Omega tries to kick his mentor but fails again. Now he doesn’t want to give up anymore, someone needs to kick Bruce’s ass.

He fails again, he’s got fetched down on the ground and coughing sadly.

“Worrying about your bleeding conscience...”

Dick gets up again.

“...instead of helping your friend.” Bruce keeps going. “And yourself.” He grabs Dick’s shoulder. “Open your eyes. Leave your disappointment at the door.”

Dick grunts and tries to strike his mentor, but gets arm dislocation by Bruce. 

“It’s time to grow up.”

Dick bends over the ground and puts his arm back to the right place in a rough way. He jumps up quickly and attacks Bruce again. They fight each other so hard, and time passes away. 

When Dick opens his eyes, he finds himself is still in the brig, and he’s the only man still standing. All Alpha assaulters have been taken down, and Bruce is definitely never here. He learns that he definitely overthrew them when he was fighting Bruce in the dream.

_ Okay, that’s neat. _ Dick thinks.

In the meantime, a freezing sound of claps is coming from outside. The Omega is shocking. Deathstroke of all people is standing at the door. “Well, well, well, very violent, heartless. Impressive. They asked for it anyway.” 

“Why are you here?” Dick stares the Alpha angrily. “We had truce.”

The Alpha uses his katana to point at Dick’s belly.

“Dammit, this is my child!” Dick shouts, wanting to protect his pup from any harm.

“No, it’s mine. Both you and the child are mine.”

“No! Go fuck yourself!” Dick wants to attack the Alpha but he can’t move, Slade using his scent to control the Omega and he succeeds. Dick can’t move.

“No, I’m going to fuck you.” Deathstroke carries the Omega in his arms and walks out of the cell. Dick looks at those bodies on the ground, can’t tell if they are still alive, he’s frightened. “Your scent is full of distress, good.” 

He hates it, he’s not a damsel in distress, but he can’t refuse his Alpha now, because the pregnancy forces him to. Slade takes him out and breaks the trackers Bruce put in his body.

He knows Slade loves his own kids, so he will mate him and bond him as his Omega to assure Dick’s child safe. No, he doesn’t want to…

Black hits him again.

When Dick opens his eyes, he finds he’s in a familiar place. It's Deathstroke's warehouse where he was raped by the Alpha. The room is full of Slade's scent that Dick doesn't like. He tries to find a way out, but he's out of strength, thanks to the scent, he stucks on the bed.

Slade is standing in the dark corner, Dick is frightened when he sees the Alpha.

"What do you want?"

"You already know, don't you?"

"My answer is no. We had a truce, do you want to break it? I won't let you mark me." Dick stares at him with fury. He doesn't want to be controlled by Alpha, he's himself, not belongs to anyone.

"All the trackers inside you have been taken out, the Bat can do nothing but stay in the cave. Accept your destiny, it will make it easy for you."

Dick bites his lip, hoping at least one tracker is too deep to find. He really hopes that Bruce is already on the way.

"I fucked you just for humiliation," it's half truth, he did want to mark Omega just for revenge, making Dick live with regret and self-harm for the rest of his life, but he couldn't control his body and just walked away at that time. "...yet you're indeed a suitable Omega." When Slade saw the Omega beat the officers while unconscious, he knew that the former Robin would be a good father to breed his children. The education issue can be managed later, this Omega's DNA is pretty good.

"No! I won't—"

"Yes you will. I have a hostage you really missed."

"What… Jericho?" Dick can't believe it, but he thinks about the possibilities, it's possible that Jericho left his dying body and moved to Slade, but why didn't he show up for five years?

"Clever. Jericho is inside my body, so if you are being a nice Omega then I will consider to release him."

"You locked him!" The only reason Jericho hasn't taken Slade's body is he stucks. Slade has a strong psychology, Jericho must've been locked in Slade's mind.  _ Shit. He should find out. _

"Yes I do."

"You are his father! He's your son! How can you do this to him!" Dick shouts loudly. He’s really mad.

"I keep him with me because I love him. I'm too tired to listen to your compassion for him, I prefer to mark you right now." Slade walks towards the bed, releasing his scent to control the Omega. He won’t let Dick escape this time.

Dick wants to fight but he's too weak now thanks to the goddamn Alpha scent. With a baby inside his belly, his nature commands him to protect the baby instead of himself. 

Slade puts his hands on Dick's shoulders to pin him on the bed while spearing the Omega's trembling legs. 

"No! Don't do it please, don't do it…" Dick knows Jericho is watching it, he's just a kid with pure soul, Slade can't do this to his own son. He can’t let his son to watch his father rape other people. This is insane.

_ Wait.  _ Dick stopped to resist. He thinks of an important thing:  _ "Slade said he fucked me for revenge, but he didn't mark me at that time, he just walked away like a robot…, it’s illogical... maybe..." _ Maybe Slade couldn't because Jericho took the command of his body.

"Jericho! Jericho! Help me please!" Dick yells, hoping Jericho can hear him.

Slade slaps Dick hardly, knowing Dick’s pity plan, but he can't stop Dick from yelling. The Omega keeps calling Jericho. 

“Maybe I need to use a gag to keep your mouth shut.” He chokes the Omega’s neck, to make Dick give up to fight against his future Alpha. Dick coughs but doesn’t stop shouting. This makes Salde continue to slap him. 

“Accept it, don’t make things too hard, after all, you have a baby, my baby.” He pins Dick’s legs and pushes his cock inside Dick’s slicking hole.

“No— pull out! No! Jericho! Help me!”

“Shut up!” Slap.

“Jericho! You’re strong! I need you!”

Another slap comes.

Slade chokes Dick’s neck tightly while thrusting him. He wants to make Dick unconscious to make it easy.

“No! Let go of me… Je..Jericho… I need you...” He’s going to lose… He can feel Slade’s knot is growing...

Suddenly, Slade's hand is stuck in the air and his invasion is also stopped. Slade pulls his cock out.

Dick knows Jericho is in control.

"Run, Dick, run!" Jericho uses his father’s mouth and says.

"No, I can't leave you."

"I can't hold him too long, just leave, I’m fine. I trust you so you have to trust me!"

Dick doesn't want to, but it's logical to leave immediately or he and Jericho will lose. So he jumps out the bed and runs as fast as he can.

When he opens the front door, he finds that Batman is already here. Dick is relaxed to see his mentor.

"Thank you for coming. It’s great to see you."

"Get in the car."

Dick shakes his head, ignoring his mentor’s command. "No, I can't, Jericho is still in Deathstroke's body, I have duty to save him." Then he turns back to the room he just ran away.

Batman follows him.

Slade is struggling, Dick knows Jericho is doing his best.

"Jericho! Listen to me! Come to me if you can, don't worry, I have my backup!"

"Go to the Batmobile, and back to the cave once the boy is inside you. I will deal with Deathstroke." Batman walks towards the front of Dick, preparing to fight.

Then Dick feels something is coming inside his body. It's Jericho, he comes, he did it.

"Jericho, you okay?" Dick says gently, happy to see Jericho again.

_ "I'm okay, you?" _

"Don't worry, I feel great. We are going to Batcave, we'll contact Adeline later. You must miss her." Dick thinks of Rose, she needs to know the truth. Slade lied to her about her brother’s death. Jason, Jason needs to know, too. Dick wants to contact them, but Jason doesn’t pick his phone.

_ "You know I am not asking this. You have… my sibling…" _

Dick is silent. He doesn't want to think about it right now. He just presses the auto drive and stays silent and can’t stop himself from calling Jason.

Jericho knows Dick is in a bad mood, he shouldn't ask that question. 

Jason finally answers the phone.

_ “What’s up, Bruce?” _

“Jay, it’s me...”

_ “I thought you moved your ass to the jail.” He says in a concerned tone. _

“Yes I did, but I moved out and I’m on my way to home.”

_ “So Bruce’s picking you out? Sounds neat.” _

“No… It’s… complex… Is Rose still with you?”

_ “Yep?” _

“Can you tell her that Jericho is with me now?”

_ “What the fuck? Okay, I’m going back, you need to explain it to us.” _

“Can you bring Jericho’s mother Adeline to the manor?”

_ “Okay.” _

“See ya.”

Silence.

When they arrived at the cave, Alfred was already there for them. Jason and Rose are still on their way to Adeline. Alfred asks Dick to take a nice bath before eating. 

Dick gets a nice shower and jumps in the nest Alfred prepared for him. He doesn't want to think, but the truth is he can't. And since Alfred prepared this nest, which means Bruce knows. _ Dammit _ , why is his life this hard?

_ “We’re waiting for this Jason guy and my mother and sister?” _

“Yes, Jericho, but I need to rest now, you can sleep with me. We’ll discuss it later.” Dick is too exhausted. Jericho nodes, knowing the Omega has been in too many craps.

They fall asleep.

  
  
  
  
  


**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL I just wanna make our Dickie suffer lol. I really enjoyed to write the dream scene, I love it in the series, too. Hope you have fun.  
> The chapter 2 is Chinese version of this story, I'll post it later because I need to write it but I'm lazy.


	2. 中文版

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 中文版（內有台文詞）  
> Chinese version with Taiwanese words.

迪克格雷森現在的心情很差。自從他被喪鐘強暴以後，他的身體就產生了一些變化。喪鐘事後把他留在黑暗小房間裡掉頭走人，掙脫後的迪克迅速吃了避孕藥，已經吃了藥照理講他不應該會懷孕，但人生是一團狗屎，他——迪克格雷森、前底特律警局刑警、前Boy Wonder——在這 **該死的** 監獄裡懷孕了！

他感覺糟糕到不行。

他本來計畫飛到遠得要死的地方遠離人群，他本來應該飛去格陵蘭，但他卻選擇了襲擊聯邦警察——為了保護他的朋友。他本會聽從史萊德的言語，孤獨活著，孤獨死去，永遠不見他的朋友。這就是他來進修的原因。

獄警對他很煩躁，因為迪克是一個歐米茄。歐米茄囚犯是麻煩族群，每月七天的發情期在監獄裡根本就是件難以想像的事，有如熱鍋燒開你卻沒有手套一樣，因此他們必須提供抑制劑給這些歐米茄。他們總是認為，如果歐米茄發情了，讓他們被姦一姦就能解決問題，用什麼鬼抑制劑。

但最重要的事情是，迪克不願意配合。獄警本來提出了一個很好的交易，一間遠離麻煩製造者的單人房，但迪克拒絕成為他們的歐米茄娼妓。「你本來是個刑警，一個良家的歐米茄，為什麼淪落到這裡來呢？我們這些獄警為了看守你們這些歐米茄囚犯所以非常寂寞，如果你可以幫我們一點忙，幫我們解決一下困擾，我們就會給你特殊待遇，而且沒有人會傷害你。」

「我不幹幫助別人的事了。」迪克根本就不在乎。於是他們沒辦法，就把他丟進了四人房去。

一切本來都相安無事，除了他的胃。他總是想要嘔吐，覺得噁心。他以為這是因為獄警給了一些糟糕食物報復他的不配合，加上其他歐米茄老大想要他死，他以為這是因為在高壓之下才產生的，感覺不舒服但還可以接受。那些老大逼迫他的室友殺了他，但他的室友沒有聽從。迪克本來不想攪和到裡面去，但天殺的善心人士迪克格雷森同情心旺盛，還是幫助獄友越獄了。

迪克被幾個阿爾法獄警打了，他們打他只是為了娛樂，因為他們可以沒有負擔，不必擔心任何結果地毆打歐米茄洩憤，何況這個歐米茄拒絕了他們的要求，卻幫助了其他歐米茄囚犯，他們覺得被羞辱。

「不再幹幫助別人的事情是嗎？」他們踢迪克踢了好多次，直到看見迪克雙腿之間流出血才停止。「姦，這個歐米茄好像懷孕了。」他們只好趕快把迪克送去醫療中心，因為他們不想要被以致歐米茄流產的罪名起訴。

這就是為何迪克現在身處禁閉室。

迪克從未感覺如此失敗，這感覺比被布魯斯罵還要糟糕數倍。他明明已經吃了避孕藥，為什麼還會懷孕？如果他知道自己有身，他絕對不會把自己送進來深造。現在他被打得身上到處都是瘀青，疼痛、不舒服，想要嘔吐，想要築巢，想要他的阿爾法安撫。 _ 姦 _ ，他這次真的哭爸了。他想到了布魯斯，布魯斯如果知道他懷孕的話一定會暴跳如雷。

史萊德一定在嘲笑他，因為避孕藥沒有殺死史萊德精子的唯一原因就是史萊德該死的超級血清，而且一般的避孕藥殺不死史萊德精子的這件事情史萊德一定知道，但他就只是把迪克流在黑暗的房間裡，讓他的股間流淌著精液。

他現在像個白癡一樣被困在監獄禁閉室裡。

巢，他想要個巢，但他只有一個剛好能蓋住身體的毯子。他想要更多毯子，想要一個大而且舒適溫暖的巢來照顧他的寶寶。但他們不給，因為迪克拒絕了他們的要求，而且現在是個沒用的懷孕歐米茄。

迪克蜷縮在床上，該死，他想要回家，他想要聞到布魯斯的香味，傑森的也可以。他想要讀書，或是唱一些歌來做胎教，噢，他現在好需要古典音樂。

_ 噢 _ ，迪克很想念那些事物，他想念阿福的杯子蛋糕還有芭芭拉的微笑，他想抱抱小可愛瑞秋……但他最不想承認的是他真的很需要史萊德，他肚子裡孩子父親的信息素。 _ 姦你蛤仔的懷孕 _ ，史萊德是強姦犯，迪克不想要他，也不想要懷著強姦犯的孩子。神啊，這真的是個永恆的懲罰。

他不想要史萊德，但他的身體正在呼喚並渴望著。

這張床太硬了，根本不適合懷孕的歐米茄睡。牢房內的溫度太低，空氣中的臭味太噁心，因為有很多打阿爾法獄警站在外面以防止他越獄。

「欸，歐米茄，晚餐！」門被打開了。

迪克累得不想動。

獄警並沒有放了盤子就離開，反而是走近。迪克知道將要發生什麼，但他的懷孕讓他虛弱無力。如果這個阿爾法想對他做什麼，他沒有還擊的能力。

阿爾法抓著迪克的衣領然後把他的上衣撕爛。

「哇！奶子已經這麼大啦？有奶給阿爾法吸嗎？」獄警釋放了一些信息素來用恐懼壓制迪克。「嘿！大夥們，快來哦，歐米茄刑警準備好要吹我們的大喇叭了哦！」

_ 噢不！ _ 迪克想著，這混蛋居然想把牠的同事都叫進來，他要在哭爸的監獄裡被輪姦了。這全都是他的錯，他不應該把自己丟進來，他應該在一開始就遠離耶利哥。現在他要在一個糟糕的地方淪落成阿爾法的娼妓了。不應該是這樣……

迪克聽見一些腳步聲靠近。 _ 姦 _ ，有五個人，所以他要被六個人強姦？ _ 謝謝不要。 _

「我們的『不再幹幫助別人的事了刑警』現在很願意免費提供服務。」

「臭雞，你一開始就該同意的。」獄警乙觸摸了迪克的臉，迪克馬上咬了他。

「姦，他咬人！」

獄警丙走過去打了迪克一巴掌。「賤貨，恁爸會把你姦到床裡面去，你們歐米茄全部都是賤貨，就該給阿爾法的大屌操滿你們的洞！」

「在他裡面成結！」

「中出他！」

「大家都說懷孕的歐米茄是愛吸阿爾法陽具的賤貨。」

「不……」迪克用他僅存的力氣來抵抗但失敗了。被這些人打了幾巴掌以後，他只感到暈眩。

迪克動不了，也找不到逃離的辦法，他實在太暈太累了……

他聽見了拉鍊拉開的聲音，感覺到有人把他的腿打開。不，他們要強暴他了，不，他不要，他只要他的阿爾法，不是他們。幸運的是黑暗把迪克帶離了。

迪克睜開眼睛，發現他正處於一個地下室，而且布魯斯就在這裡。

「成功了，不是嗎？」布魯斯笑著說。

迪克勉強站起身來，走近他的導師。布魯斯繼續說道：「喪鐘挾持了人質，你卻在這裡。」

「我們休戰了。他不會碰任何人。」

「除了你。」布魯斯接得很快。迪克不想回應。

「你們都愛耶利哥，但都害死了耶利哥。你們兩個都厭惡自己，只要你們兩個都還活著，舊總是能責怪對方。」

「我已經承認錯誤。」

「噢，真是感人欸。」布魯斯一邊用嘲諷的語調說，一邊嘲諷地給他拍拍手。

「你覺得這很好笑？」迪克恨死布魯斯的反應，他一直都討厭這點。

「只花了你五年時間。」布魯斯的諷刺真的很惹人厭。

「姦你娘。」迪克不想再忍，於是他出拳揍向布魯斯但只打到空氣，布魯斯很快地抓住了他的拳頭並且把他推向牆壁。迪克抱著自己的肚子，他要保護自己的孩子。痛死了。

迪克又揍過去，但布魯斯太敏捷了，他輕輕鬆鬆就掐住迪克的脖子。現在歐米茄渾身充滿了憤怒，只想要打爆他的雞歪人導師。迪克射出手裡劍，但全都如他預料的被布魯斯接住。

「一再打錯誤的仗。」布魯斯把手裡劍射回去，迪克馬上就閃過了。他試圖踢他的導師但又再次失敗。現在他再也不想放棄了，因為總需要有個人來踢布魯斯的屁股。

迪克又失敗了，被打到在地，悲傷地咳嗽。

「擔心自己流血的良心……」

迪克再次站起身。

「而不是幫助你的朋友。」布魯斯繼續說：「還有你自己。」他抓住迪克的肩膀。「睜開你的雙眼，把失望的心情拋下吧。」

迪克大叫，並再次出手，但馬上就被布魯斯弄到手臂脫臼。

「該長大了。」

迪克把脫臼的手撐在地上，然後用粗暴的方式把手臂接回去。之後，他飛快地跳起並攻擊布魯斯，兩人又纏鬥了起來，而時間過得很快……

當迪克睜開雙眼，他發現自己仍然在禁閉室裡，而他是唯一一個還站著的人，所有的阿爾法都被他打倒了，布魯斯想當然耳也從未出現在這裡過。迪克發覺，他一定是在夢裡跟布魯斯打架的時候把他們放倒了。

「喔好喔，滿威的。」他想。

於此同時，一個令人感到寒冷的掌聲從外面靠近。迪克感到震驚害怕，因為喪鐘就站在門口。「哇，相當暴力冷血，讓人欣賞。反正他們自找的。」

「你來這裡幹什麼？」迪克怒瞪著他。「我們休戰了。」

喪鐘用他的長刀指著迪克的肚子。

「姦你蛤仔這是我的孩子！」迪克大叫，他只想要保護他的孩子遠離傷害。

「不對，他是我的。你跟孩子都是我的。」

「才怪！自姦吧你！」迪克想要攻擊喪鐘但他完全動彈不得，史萊德用信息素控制了迪克。

「不，我要姦的是你。」喪鐘公主抱起迪克然後走了出去。迪克看見地上躺著的人們，無法得知他們是死是活。他受到了驚嚇。「瑟縮的氣味，很好。」

迪克恨死了，他才不是落難少女，但他現在無法拒絕阿爾法，因為懷孕迫使他如此。史萊德把他帶走，然後把布魯斯放在他身上的追蹤器都破壞了。

他知道史萊德愛他自己的孩子，所以為了保護孩子的安全，他會再次被史萊德上，然後被標記成他的歐米茄。不，他不想要……

黑暗再次襲擊了他。

  
  
  


當迪克再次打開眼睛，他發現自己身處一個熟悉的環境。他在喪鐘的倉庫裡，他就是在這裡被喪鐘強姦的。房間裡充滿著迪克討厭的喪鐘氣味。他試圖離開，但現在他沒有力氣，這得感謝喪鐘的氣味把他釘在了床上。

史萊德站在黑暗的角落，迪克被他嚇到了。

「你想幹什麼？」

「你不是早就知道了嗎？」

「我的答案是不。我們停戰了，你想要打壞協議嗎？我不會讓你標記我的。」迪克憤怒地瞪著喪鐘。他不想被阿爾法控制，他是他自己，不屬於任何人。

「你身體裡的追蹤器已經被移除了，老蝙蝠除了窩在洞中別無能為。接受你的命運吧，這樣比較輕鬆。」

迪克咬了咬他的下唇，希望至少還有一個追蹤器因為被布魯斯放得太深而沒被找到。他真希望布魯斯已經在路上了。

「我姦你是為了羞辱你，」這半真不假，他的確想要為了報仇而標記這個歐米茄，讓迪克終身活在後悔與自毀上。但他當時做不到，因為他控制不了自己的身體，只能走掉。「……但是你實在是一個非常合適的歐米茄。」當史萊德看到迪克無意識地打倒那些獄警，他就知道前羅賓會成為他孩子的好父親，可以為他生育。教育問題可以以後再說，這名歐米茄的基因太好了。

「我才不——」

「你會的。畢竟我手上握有你非常想念的人質。」

「什麼……耶利哥？」迪克不敢相信，但他思考了各種可能性以後，耶利哥附身在史萊德身上是非常有可能的，但為什麼這五年來沒有任何跡象？

「伶俐。耶利哥就在我身體裡，如果你做一個乖乖的歐米茄，我就會考慮放了他。」

「你把他鎖起來了！」耶利哥沒有控制史萊德的身體的唯一原因是他被阻擋了。史萊德有著強大的心靈，耶利哥一定是被鎖在了史萊德的腦內。 _ 哭爸，他早就該想到。 _

「是啊。」

「你是他父親！他是你兒子！你怎麼可以這麼對他！」迪克大叫，他現在真的很掠狂。

「我把他留在身邊是因為我愛他。我已經聽膩了你對他的同情心了，我要標記你。」史萊德走近床，釋放他的氣味來控制歐米茄。這次，他不會讓迪克有逃脫的機會。

迪克想要跟他打，但是他太虛弱了，這都得感謝該死的阿爾法氣味。肚子了懷著孩子，他的天性命令著他保護孩子而不是他自己。

史萊德把手放在迪克的雙肩上，把他釘在床上並且把迪克顫抖的雙腿分開。

「不！別這樣，別……」迪克知道耶利哥正在看，他是一個有著純潔靈魂的孩子，史萊德不能這樣對他的親兒子。他不能讓他兒子看他的爸爸強暴別人，這根本瘋了！

_ 等等。 _ 迪克停止了掙扎。他想到一件很重要的事： _ 「史萊德說他姦我是為了復仇，但他那次並沒有標記我，而是像個機器人一樣走掉……這不合理……也許……」 _ 也許史萊德當時做不到，因為耶利哥得到了控制權。

「耶利哥！耶利哥！請幫幫我！」迪克大叫，希望耶利哥能夠聽見。

史萊德重重地打了他一巴掌，他知道迪克的可憐計畫，但他阻止不了迪克的叫喊，這個歐米茄還在叫喚耶利哥。

「也許我應該用口枷來讓你閉嘴。」他掐住了迪克的脖子，要讓迪克放棄對抗他為來的阿爾法。迪克咳嗽但並沒有停止叫喊。因此史萊德繼續打他。

「接受吧，別讓事情變得太複雜，畢竟，你有我的孩子了，我的孩子。」他釘住迪克的雙腿並把自己的陰莖刺入迪克已經濕滑的後穴。

「不——出去！不！耶利哥！救我！」

「閉嘴！」一巴掌。

「耶利哥！你很強大！我需要你！」

另一個巴掌來了。

史萊德收緊他掐住迪克的手，下身不斷插插抽抽。他想要讓迪克失去意識來讓事情變得簡單些。

「不！放開我……耶……耶利哥……我需要你……」迪克覺得自己就要輸了，他能感受到史萊德的結正在脹大……

忽然，史萊德的手停在了空中，他的入侵也停止了。史萊德抽出了他的陰莖。

迪克知道耶利哥獲得了主控權。

「快走！迪克！快走！」耶利哥用他父親的嘴巴說。

「不！我不能丟下你！」

「我沒辦法維持太久，你快走，我不會有事，我相信你，所以你必須相信我！」

迪克並不想離開，但走為上策，否則他跟耶利哥都會輸。所以迪克跳下床並且用最快的速度離開。

當他打開房門時，他發現蝙蝠俠已經站在門外了。看到蝙蝠俠讓迪克感到放鬆。

「謝天謝地你來了。看到你真好。」

「上車。」

迪克搖搖頭，違抗了命令。「不，我還不能走，耶利哥還在喪鐘的身體裡。我有責任把他救出來。」說完便轉身回到房間裡。

蝙蝠俠尾隨其後。

只見史萊德正在掙扎，迪克知道耶利哥已經盡全力了。

「耶利哥！聽著！來到我這裡來吧，別擔心，我有後援！」

「只要這孩子到你身上去，你就馬上回到蝙蝠車上，然後回到洞裡。喪鐘就交給我來處理。」蝙蝠俠走道迪克前面，準備開打。

接著迪克就感覺到了有股能量進入了他的身體。是耶利哥，他來了，他作到了。

「耶利哥，你還好嗎？」迪克溫柔地說，他很高興可以再次看見耶利哥。

_ 「我很好，你呢？」 _

「別擔心，我很好。我們要回到蝙蝠洞去，我們等一下可以聯絡雅德琳。你一定很想念她。」迪克想到了羅絲，她需要知道真相。史萊德騙了他。傑森，傑森也需要知道真相。迪克想要聯絡他們，但傑森不接電話。

「你知道我不是問你這個。你懷著……我的手足……」

迪克安靜了下來。現在他不想想這些。於是他按下自動駕駛的按鈕後就不說話了，只是一直試圖連絡傑森。

耶利哥知道迪克現在心情不好，他不應該問那個問題的。

傑森終於接起電話。

_ 「怎了布魯斯？」 _

「傑，是我……」

_ 「我以為你的屁股搬家到監獄裡去深造了。」 _ 他用關心的口氣說。

「是啊，但我搬出來了，現在在回家的路上。」

_ 「所以布魯斯把你帶出來了喔？聽起來很炫。」 _

「不是……這有點……複雜……羅絲還跟你在一起嗎？」

_ 「對啊怎麼？」 _

「能請你告訴他耶利哥現在正在我這裡嗎？」

_ 「啥潲？好，我現在要回去了，你等等在解釋給我們聽。」 _

「你能順便把耶利哥的媽媽，雅德琳帶到莊園去嗎？」

_ 「好。」 _

  
  


「待會見。」

安靜。

當他們回到蝙蝠洞時，阿福已經在那裡等他們了。傑森跟羅絲還在去接雅德琳的路上，阿福建議他好好洗個澡，然後吃點東西。

迪克洗了個舒服的澡然後跳進阿福替他準備的窩裡。他不想思考，但他做不到。而且阿福會幫他準備窩就代表布魯斯已經知道了。 _ 哭枵 _ ，為什麼他的人生這麼困難？

_ 「我們在等那個傑森跟我媽我姐嗎？」 _

「是的，耶利哥，但我現在需要休息，你可以跟我一起睡嗎？」迪克太疲倦了。耶利哥點點頭，了解歐米茄經歷了太多狗屎。

他們睡著了。

  
  
  
  
  
  


**FIN**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我太懶得重新思考了，直接弄成中文版，翻譯味道好濃但我太懶～～～～


End file.
